The Closet Plan
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: Kowalski, Rico, and Private have a plan to get Skipper and Marlene together, but will it work? Read and find out, Skilene one-shot.


**here is another oneshot and i promise ill go do my other stories! and thanks to itsalollapalooza23 for helping! ENJOY!**

The 4 penguins at central park were so close in fact they never kept secrets from eachother, especially to the leader... except one.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private had carefully watched Skipper and their neighbor Marlene. They all agreed that they liked eachother, there were just 2 problems. 1) they were to scared to express it and 2) Skipper made a rule about no romance allowed (especially when Kowalski went weeks in his bunk after Doris dumped him), Rico was an exception due to his love for a doll which in case you didnt know isnt real. But they didnt care, for love was a rare thing to find so they had to do something.

One night they had a meeting and got an idea.

The next day Kowalski said he was going to stroll in the park then made a call from a payphone to Skipper.

"Skippah, it`s for you" Private said trying to act like he didnt know what it was about.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello" Kowalski said making a girl voice " this is Mrs...Bucktooth, the kung fu commandos are going to have a meeting tomorrow and need you to come, please where a tie." Then he hung up.

_That was the most boyish sounding girl I`ve ever heard_ Skipper thought.

He went to the closet to find a tie but didnt know which one to do.

"Well, Marlenes good at this stuff maybe you should bring her over for help" Private said innocently.

"Not a bad idea Private" he said and told Rico to go get her.

2 minutes later Rico came back dragging Marlene over by her tail.

"Okay if this is another burping contest no way am I helping" she said angrily.

"Dont worry it`s the opposite of that" Skipper said.

"A manners contest?" she asked.

"No, no just follow me" Skipper said and brought her to the closet (its walk-in by the way) and explained o her the problem.

"Skippah, Rico and I are going to accompany Kowalski" Private said and they left.

"I think you should do-" Marlene got interuppted by the door closing and somehow got locked. Then they heard King Julian laughing and leaving the HQ.

"Ringtail" Skipper muttered.

"Well then I guess wea re stuck here until the others get back" Marlene sighed.

"Oh great, at least my meetings tomorrow instead of today."

"There see just look at the good side and everything will be fine" Marlene said then she slipped on something. Skipper helped her up but blushed when he saw how close they were. Marlene blushed too, and they started to lean in closer.

"I just remembered the spare key-" Skipepr said and ran to the door, Marlene sighed she was so close! He went on the ledge just above the door but noticed it was gone. "And it`s not there" he finished. He turned around to see Marlene with a tie... his chuck charles tie to be exact. It was a solid shiny red color.

"This is the one" Marlene said.

"That one? I dont think it still fits" Skipper said.

"Well then try it on." She walked over and put the tie on Skipper, it still fit on. When she was putting in on she could fell Skipeprs heart racing at them being so close. Marlenes heart was thumping in her ears. Why couldnt she just say it? what was pulling her words in the back of her mouth to stay there forever? Those 3 words haunted her and Skipper. But neither of them said it.

"See it still fits" she said and tugged on the tie enough to make him move forward so they were so close that they were touching eachother. They stared at eachother and started to lean closer, Marlene was hoping that nothing was going to stop Skipper. This was both of there chances. Skipper was extra nervous, he tried to think of an excuse but by the time he did, his beak was on Marlenes lips.

Skipper was about to let go but couldnt becasue when Marlene put her arms around his neck, he had to go along and put his flippers around her waist. They kissed passionantly and never wanted to stop, hoping that the penguins never came back.

By the end of the day Skipper was smiling as he ate and the others knew why. But Skipper never knew that it was the penguins that planned it out, so he never scolded or thanked them. But the penguins didnt care. Skipper and Marlene were now a couple...finally.

**Did you like it? tell me what you think, PLeaSE REvIew!**


End file.
